Unexpected Changes
by MrBlacknWhite
Summary: Your name is John. You like anime, and you attend high school. Your life is fine, until your class gets a new student... Rated M for swearing and will contain juicy stuff later.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic, gimme tips, don't own Bleach and stuff. Don't know if I will continue this. This was just an idea that popped up in my head, when I was reading someone else's fanfic.**

**"Speaking"**

**'Thoughts'**

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sound of your irritating alarm reaches your ears in your sleep, and within seconds you find yourself slamming the snooze button to get those precious extra minutes of rest.  
>7 minutes later you need to stop resting, because it's simply impossible for you to sleep again after you wake up once.<br>You step out of your bed feeling tired, and you go through your standard morning routine. (Brushing teeth, doing your hair, etc.)  
>When you are done with your morning routine, you grab your phone and start doing random shit on it, like checking Instagram and Facebook.<br>After you have enough of social media, you look at your clock.

It's 8.15 AM. "Time for school." you think out loud.

After about ten minutes of cycling, you reach your school. You check your watch.

"Damn, I'm 5 minutes early." you say.

You put your bike down at the nearby fence and walk into your school. As you walk to your classroom, you start reminiscing your life for no reason at all.

Your name is John de Krijger. You live with your parents in the Netherlands. You're very good at English, so you can speak Dutch and English. You're 15 years old and you attend high school. In just two years, you will be able to go to university. At school you always are that guy who is happy most of the time, and jokes around often. But this is just your mask. Few people know the true John. The smart gifted John who is silent and awkward. The John who likes videogames and reading, and who lacks social skills. Only the people who you respect from the bottom of your heart know that John. You don't really know why you have that mask. Maybe because you want to know if you can trust someone first?

"Yo John!" You suddenly flash back to reality and look at one of your true friends.  
>Mark is a short guy, at least from your perspective. He is 16 years old and has his blonde long hair thrown back. His mother fled from the war in Serbia when he wasn't born yet. But when he grew up, he became interested in his motherland and started to learn Serbian. He speaks it fluently. And you often hear him swearing in Serbian. He taught you some Serbian words, and you understand most of his swearing now. That's one of the reasons why you are the only one holding your laughs during class when he talks about something random.<p>

"What's up Mark?" you reply.

You chat a bit about random stuff. Finally the schoolbell rings and it's time for classes to start.

'Great, 2 whole fucking hours of German.' you think.

The classroom slowly fills with students and you sit at your regular place.

The class was, as usual, extremely boring. You can't even grab your phone to do something else, because you know the teacher will see it within seconds. You don't wanna risk losing your phone for 3 fucking days.

**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG**

'Finally!' you think.

It's time for a break. As you wander towards the canteen, you another of your true friends walking in front of you.

"Yo niggah!" you greet him.

"What up, John?" Your friend Kevin responds.

Kevin is a short black guy with a mini-afro. Most of the time he wears a cap. He also has hipster glasses. Just like you, he is good in English and he speaks it fluently, but unlike you, he is good in using an American accent, while you prefer British.

You spend your break with him. Then it's time for your next class, mentor class. An hour of doing completely nothing.

Great.

You begrudgingly take your seat at the back left corner in , you sit alone. Because of that, you can peacefully look out the window and get lost in thoughts, like you always do.

But today is a bitch.

"Class, I would like to introduce you to our new student, Tia Halbi!" you hear your mentor say.

"It's Tia Halibel, not Halbi" an unknown voice replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Class, it's Tia Halibel!  
>Now Tia, could you please take a seat next to...John!"<p>

'Oh goddammit' you sigh. 'There goes my hour of peace.'

For the first time during this class you stop looking out of the window to look to the front of the class.

Tia Halibel is a tanned girl with messy blond hair and a thin ponytail. Your eyes immediately wander to her bust. 'Damn' you think. 'That bust can rival Anna's!'

Anna Baker is the slut of your class. She's just 15 year old, but her bust and attitude make her an eye-catcher for the whole freakin' school. It's kind of hard to not be a pervert around her.

As Tia sits next to you, you turn back to your regular routine of looking out of the window. Well, you attempted to.

"Hi, I'm Tia. Nice to meet you, John."

You look back to Tia and smile. "Nice to meet you too." You furiously hoped that she was the silent type that she wouldn't speak too much. But you also wanted to know if she could be one of your true friends. So you use your mask, the happy joking John.

As she greeted you, you got a good look of her face. Tia has thin blond eyebrows and beautiful blue eyes. She also seems to have some blue tattoos in the form of a lightning bolt on either side of her face.

'Wait, tanned, blonde and blue lightning tattoos?'

'Holy mother*******god. Kami, are you shitting me right now?'

"Is everything okay?" You are broken out of your stupor by Tia's question. "Yeah, I'm okay!" you quickly reply.

"Attention class, I will now explain which classes you-..."  
>The rest of your teachers words don't reach you, because you are once again lost in thoughts as you look out of the window. Because of this you don't see Tia glancing at you every minute.<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

You walk to your bike, still lost in thoughts.  
>'How in the name of heaven did I meet a Bleach character?'<p>

Suddenly you bump into someone and you land flat on your ass. 'Ouch' you think.

"I'm so sorry!" You look up to the owner of the feminine voice. It was Tia.

"No I should be the one apologizing, I wasn't looking." You give her a sheepish smile. When she was about to walk away something came to your mind.

"Hey Tia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Which country are you from?"

"My parents were born in Hawai, I was born here. Why are you asking?"

"Oh, just wondering" You smile and went on to get your bike and go home. You were truly wondering where she was from. Hawai seemed a fitting answer. You once again miss that Tia follows you with her eyes until you are out of sight.

The rest of the day nothing interesting happened. But you did remember to ask Tia her phone number, because you have everyone's phone number. Just that. Nothing else. Really. I'm not lying. Right?  
>'God, I need to stop overthinking this shit.'<p>

With these thoughts you went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Goddammit' is the first thought of today.  
>You pressed the snooze button almost five times before getting up. You just didn't want to go to school today.<p>

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Today you aren't too early for school. Just 2 minutes. Unsurprisingly you see nearly all the students hanging around the classroom. You were the last one.

"Class, please take your seats."

Your first class of today starts, math. You see that Tia is in this class too. "Why do I have so many classes with her?" you start wondering out loud, "Does she have the exact same lessons? No, that's not possible, right?"

"Dude, you gotta stop talking to yourself." Mark said.

"Shut up Mark."

Your first two lessons passed by quickly, and soon it was time for a break. You grab your sandwich from your bag and start eating it as you walk to the canteen.

"Hi John." A voice behind you suddenly said. You turn around and see Tia walking behind you.  
>'Let's see what I can find out about her.' you think.<p>

"Hi Tia, what's up?"

"Just chilling. Hey, can I have a look at your schedule?"

'What does she wants to do with my schedule?' You think. "Yeah sure, why not?" You grab your agenda from your bag and give it to her. She immediately opened it and started flipping pages until she found the schedule. Years of experience and effort have made you a master of recognizing any expression on a human face. And as Tia read your schedule, you saw surprise on her face, then a bit of confusion, which was almost immediately replaced by joy. She looks at you, smiling.  
>'Her eyes are really beautiful.' you think. 'Ok, where dafuq did that come from? I barely know her. Get a grip, John!'<p>

"Thanks for letting me see it! It seems that we have the exact same schedule every day." She smiles. "See you at physics!" Tia then turns around and starts walking away. If you weren't so good at hiding your emotions, your jaw would be touching the floor right now.

"I will be speaking and working with a real-life anime character every day? God, y u do dis to me?" If you could do it, you would be crying anime tears now.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It seems Tia wasn't lying. Every single class you saw her. A lot of times she sat next to you, because you were sitting alone. Every time that happened you thought: 'I'm sitting next to a anime character.' And every single time Tia sat next to you, your friends would give you this knowing smile. Even Mark and Kevin did it when they saw you. It pissed you of to no ends. The day wasn't even half done.  
>'I hope they don't do that shit everyday.' You promised yourself to spam them on Facebook the next day.<p>

But on the bright side, Tia wasn't a bad person or something like that. She was always really nice to you. She didn't try to ask you annoying questions, and you actually think that she could one of your true friends.

But again, you've known her for less than two days. So who knows what has yet to be revealed?

"Oh yeah Tia, can I have your phone number?"

Tia raised an eyebrow. "John, I barely know you."

"No not like that!" you fight to hold down your blush. But judging but Tia's face, you fail miserably. "I have the number of everyone in class. So I can message anyone in case I have a question, you understand?  
>"Don't worry John, I know." you saw she was holding back her laugh. "Just teasing you." She then gives you a warm smile.<p>

'Beautiful smile' You suddenly think.  
>'Dammit John, stop thinking like that!'<p>

"Yeah, I knew from the beginning you were kidding, I just played along." You gave her the best (read: worst) convincing smile ever.

"Yeah, sure." Tia replied. She still had that same warm smile on her face.  
>'I need to make her smile more often.' You think.<p>

"Class, please do exercise 9 and..."

'Goddammit, I hate biology.' both you and Tia think simultaneously.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

You walk to your last class of the day. History. The most annoying class of all time.

You sit down in the back right corner, near the window. And Tia sits right next to you.

You've noticed that Tia was pretty good in almost every class. You think she even does ALL of her homework. The only class she struggles with is math. But you help her out when she doesn't know what to do, because math is one of your best classes.

"John, please tell me that that woman is not our history teacher." Tia suddenly said.

"Welcome to my world, Tia." you reply.

"God, please kill me." Tia thinks out loud.  
>You stiffle back your laugh.<p>

"You don't like history?" you ask Tia.

"I absolutely hate history." she responds.

"Well, that's another thing we have in common." You share a laugh with each other.

Your amusement was halted by the voice of your teacher. Class was about to start.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

You and Tia are now walking to your bikes after surviving a hellish hour of history.

"John. You have my respect. You survived that woman for over 3 years."

You grin at her. "Well that shows just how awesome I am, right?"

"Don't push it."

You wave your hands in front of you as a sign of innocence. "Ok ok, don't hit me!" Tia laughs at your little act.

"See you tomorrow John!"

"Yeah, see ya." you reply as you walk to your bike.

You grab your bike and start cycling home, completely lost in thought. You finally arrive home and you are about to open your front door. But then you spot someone in the corner lf your eye. You manage to see the person without her noticing it. It was Tia. You continue opening your front door as if nothing happened, giving Tia the feeling she wasn't spotted.

'Was Tia following me? Why the hell would she follow me? Or does she live near here? Or maybe in the same street as me?' You have so many questions, and no anwers.

It seems you are home alone. You immediately run upstairs into your room. You throw your bag on your bed and look out your window. You see Tia cycling away, in the opposite direction of where she probably came from.

'So or she was really following me, or she saw me in front of her when she was cycling home and decided to see where I lived. I hope it's the last one. Otherwise it'd be really creepy.' You don't manage to stop a shiver from running down your spine.

'Oh wait, I can just look up where she lives.' You facepalm yourself for your not coming up with that idea earlier. You start your PC and look up Tia's adress. Anything can be found on the internet nowadays.

'Thank God, she is not a stalker' you think. It seems Tia lives in the same street as you.

'Wait, wut? Why did she leave in the opposite direction of where she came then? Shouldn't she be cycling into the same street as me?' You think. "Godammit, this shit is stressing me out!'"You suddenly shout. You shut down your PC and start looking for something to eat.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

BEEP BE-

You quickly turn off your alarm. You woke up 10 minutes before your alarm went off, so you were prepared for it. You get out of bed and start your morning routine.

You get ready quickly and you find yousrself at school within 15 minutes. But you are 10 minutes early.

To your surprise, you see Tia sitting at one of the tables in the school. 'Should I join her and ask about yesterday? Or should I not? Or should I not ask her directly?' You decide to join Tia and go with the flow, as you always do.

"Hi Tia!" you greet in your happy John persona. Tia looks up and smiles. "Hi John! How are you?" Tia replies.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here so early?"

"My bike broke down yesterday, so I had to take the bus. It's either this bus or the next, but with the latter I'll be 5 minutes late."

"Damn, that's fucked up."

"I know right."

"How did your bike break down?"

You see Tia stiffen a bit after that question. "Uhh, I had to go to my appointment with my dentist fast. I think I kind of broke something in my hurry."

"It didn"t really look like you were in a hurry yesterday?"

"Yeah, I thought I had plenty of time. Guess not." Tia sheepishly laughs with that sentence."

'She's not the best liar.' you think, 'Or I'm just trained in recognizing this kind of shit.' You see her grabbing her phone in a desperate attempt to conceal her blush. 'Probably of getting caught.' you think.

Three minutes pass by with neither of you saying something to each other. 'You know what? Fuck it.'

"Hey Tia?"

"Yeah?"

You look Tia straight in the eyes. "Why did you follow me yesterday?"

You could see shock written all over Tia's face. "Huh..? I-.. I didn't-.. I never-.. uhh..." You keep looking Tia straight in her light blue eyes with a neutral face expression.

"You know, you could just ask me if you wanna come in my house. You know, like anyone else could." you say.

Tia's blush increased by tenfold. "No wait, I was just-.. I wanted to-.."

"You got anything to do after school?"

"No, but-.. I never-.."

"It's decided then! We have a lot of homework anyway, why don't do it together, right?"

"But-.. Wait, I didn't-.."

"See you at math!" you grin as you walk away, leaving Tia behind. She just watches with her jaw touching the ground as you leave.

'Nice one.' You think. You have a grin on your face for a good 5 minutes.

**Alright Guys, that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Please, give me tips on how to better my story. Also would like to have a good beta to correct any mistakes before publishing them. When I do something, I like to do it good. Sry bout any mistakes, I do this stuff on my phone.**

**MrBlacknWhite out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything.**

The next few classes are extremely boring, as usual. To your surprise Tia keeps sitting next to you. You thought that she would sit next to someone else, because of obvious reasons.

The final class you had for today was math. 'Well, at least I won't have to put in too much effort here.' you think.

"Class, open your books and make paragraph 2.3 and 2.4! This will also be your homework for tomorrow, don't forget it!" the teacher suddenly shouted for the whole class to hear.

"Oh goddammit, I'm feeling the upcoming headache already." you hear Tia saying left of you.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad, right?"  
>You open your books to the appointed paragraphs and skim the exercises. For you it wouldn't be very difficult to make them, but for someone like Tia it could cause some problems.<p>

"Oh god what the fuck is this shit." Tia whispers next to you.

"Stop whining, we'll have plenty of time to make it and i'll help you out until you understand it, allright?"

"But look at all these things! There are more letters than numbers! And I thought this was math!" Tia said with fake anime tears.

"Well, this is the harder part of math. You have to use this info in order to get other even harder exefcises done."

"Are there even harder exercises?!"

"Well yeah, these are nothing but stupud little ones. In other exercises you have to put all the knowledge together and use them in a given situation. For example, if you want to know amount of air in a balloon, you need to know 2 or 3 different formulas and use them in the correct order."

"Oh dear god." Tia replied to your story.

"But that's not the level of these exercises, so you can relax for now."

"John, I will die if you don't help me with those math exercises."

"It won't be that bad, come on. And I won't leave you by yourself."

"Thank you, John. I really appreciate your help!" Tia's mood had done complete twist, and she wasn't so sour anymore.

"No problem, that's what good friends do, right?"

"John and Tia, stop chattering and get to your exercises, now!" the teacher suddenly shouts, again for the whole class to hear. Said class started giggling at your and Tia's expense.

'Tss, son of a bitch.' you and Tia think simultaneously.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG_

'Finally, I can go home.' you think. You start packing your bag.

"Hey John!" You look behind you to see the owner of the voice. It was Kevin, one of your real friends.

"Yeah, what's up Kevin?"

"You and Tia seem to be getting reeaaalllyy close, if what I mean." he said with a smug smile.

"Dude, you got nothing better to do?" you ask a little irritated.

"Hehe, don't deny it John, you can't lie to me!"

"Yeah sure, see ya tomorrow."

"Tssssss, still no answer huh? Well, I give it about 2 weeks, tops! Later John, hehe. Kevin replies.

'Just shut up please.' you say in your head.

"John, I'm ready to go with you!" Tia suddenly said from behind you.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. You can get your bike in advance."

"Okay!"

You watch her as she walks out the classroom. Then you feel a hand on your shoulder.

"HA, I knew it! But you're a pretty quick one, eh?" Kevin said jokingly.

"Niggah, shut up before I grab your KFC discount coupons."

"OH SHIT, SORRY I'M GOING LATER!" Aaaaaaand he's gone.

You start smiling. 'Always works.'  
>You walk out of the classroom to the stairs and eventually you are outdoors. You take a left and start walking to your bike.<p>

As you unlock your bike you see Tia waiting a little further. You quickly get on your bike and use a bit of stealth to get behind her without her noticing. And then...

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEEEEPP!"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" you laughed.

"Goddammit John! I swear I will get you back for that!" Tia was fuming.

"Yeah sure! *giggle* Come on, follow me!"

And then you start cycling away from her.

"Hey! I wasn't done! Get back here! JOHN!"

You look back to see an angry anime character chasing you. 'Well, thank god she doesn't have any of her Bleach powers. Otherwise I'd be half-dead by now' You chuckle at your thoughts.

You look back again to see Tia nowhere in sight. 'Huh, where'd she go? I didn't go that fast, did I?'

You slow down and come to a stop. You put your bike on the pedestrian walkway and turn around, so your whole body faces the direction you came from. And then...

"BOO!"

"OH SHIT WHAT THE F-"

You turned around while walking back, then you tripped over your own bike and landed flat on your ass. It seems Karma is a bitch.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha"

"Holy shit, Tia! I nearly got a fucking heart attack! Fucking Slender didn't even creep me out like that!"

"Serves you right! That'll teach you not to scare a lady like that anymore! Now get up and help me with all our homework." She offered you her hand.

"Geez okay! How did you become so stealthy?" You take her hand and get up. Then you grab your bike and look if there is any damage on it.

"Heh, that was nothing. Believe me, I could pick things way worse for my revenge." She then gives you this smile, and you don't like it.

You paled. Then you blushed a little. 'Oh dear God, what if she does have her powers? Oh damn, maybe I can get to see her resurección!' (don't know if I spelled this right)

Every single male out there could guess why seeing Tia's resurección is a very good thing. If not, look it up on Google Images. (wink wink)

"Helloo? Earth to John, you still with me?"

You snap back to reality. "Yeah, let's go." you respond. You cycle side by side until you reach your home.

"Ok, we're here." You unlock the front door and haul your bike in while holding it open with your feet. Then you wait for Tia to get in.

"Well, you can put your bike right here."

"Ok!"

You then go to the living room. "Take a seat. Want anything to drink?"

"Yeah can I have some tea?"

"Comin' right up!" You make your way to the kitchen and pour some juice for yourself. You then grab a thermostate and you feel that there still is water in it. "Hey, which flavor do you want? I got forest fruit, red fruit, green tea, blueberries and earl grey."

"Wow, you sure have a lot of tea flavors! Now I can't choose!" Tia said with a frown on her face.

"Well, you want me to surprise you?"

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Okay!" You grap your own favorite, forest fruit, and put it in the cup with hot water.

After half a minute you go back to the living room and give Tia her tea.

"Sooo, which one did you pick?" Tia curiously asked.

"Take a sip and guess." you reply with a small smile.

She did just that. "Uhm, Forest Fruit?"

"Wow, you guessed correctly!"

"It's really tasty!"

"Glad you like it"

You sit there with Tia for about 10 minutes, drinking and chatting about random things. Then you suddenly realize that you have a shitload of homework. And since Tia always makes all of her homework, you'll have to do so today too.

'Well, shit. Homework always destroys my life' you say in your head.

"Well, we still have a lot of homework to do." you say to Tia with a sigh.

"Oh, yeah. Let's begin with that. Will we do it here?"

"No, in my room i have a pretty big desk. It probably has enough space for the both of us."

You then look at Tia. She had the classic 'OMYGOSH WHAT DO I DO?' expression on her face. 'It isn't that big of a deal to come in my room, is it?' You sigh inwardly.

"Well, we could also do it here if you want to."

"What, no! Uhh, i mean, your room is okay!"

'Wow, calm down!' you think.

"Okay, let's go!" you say to Tia as you walk to your room. She follows you.

"So this is my room!" You have a simple room with one bed, a big closet, a book shelf and a big desk with a PC on it. There also is a window with a nice view on a river. Not to mention a 2-person sofa and a 33 inch tv on the wall. Ok, it's a pretty awesome room.

"Wow, nice room!" Tia says dumbfounded.

"Hehe, thanks. Well, let's begin with history."

"Oh god, this is going to be a long day." Tia says with a sigh. "But hey John, where are your parents? I haven't seen then around?"

"They both work until midnight. So I only see them sunday."

"Oh. Uhh, sorry, I didn't know that."

"Don't apologize, you didn't do anything wrong. Now, are we going to make our homework or not?" you ask with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's begin."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh my God, that took us way too long!"

"Damn, fucking three hours of my day gone." you reply.

"Well, it's about time for me to go home."

"Yeah, I guess you should."

Tia then walks out of your room and grabs her jacket. You unlock the front door so she could leave. She steps outside the door and turns around to face you.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

And with that she quickly walked, almost ran, away. 'I couldn't even reply. What's with her?' you think.

'Oh well, at least she doesn't have to follow me to my house anymore. I hope.'  
>You then look for something to eat, because your starving.<p>

**(The Next Day)**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

You don't even notice that your alarm is ringing. You are too lost in thought. After about a minute you notice your alarm and get out of bed.

It's friday already. After today you will finally have weekend. And monday you have no homework, so you don't have to think about school in your weekend.

Today was a standard school day with nothing interesting happening. You just sat quietly in most of your classes, only talking a little with Tia and the rest of your friends. Luckily, the day passed by quickly. So you were back home in no time at all.

So your relaxed weekend starts. You plan to spend the weekend doing nothing, watching TV, practicing your piano skills on your keyboard, playing games on your phone and xbox, and getting lost in thoughts. Like any other chill weekend.

But Kami has something different in mind.

So you are back home from school. You unpack your backpack and put all your books in the bookcase. Then you go look for food in your refridgerator. You see some food from last night. You prepare it and watch TV while eating it. After your meal, you go to your room, get on your PC, and do stuff. Eventually, you look at the clock. 'It's 11 PM already, probably should go to sleep.'

So after half an hour, you go to bed. But ofcourse, you never sleep right after you go to bed. You always spend about an hour on your phone first, before going to sleep. So at 0:17 AM you put away your phone. 'Damn, where are my parents? They should be home by now.' You can always hear nearly the whole house from your room. So you know exactly what happens in your house. You haven't heard your parents yet. But nevertheless, you fall asleep.

You wake up after an unspecified amount of time. It's still dark. You feel thirsty. You slowly sit up and stretch your limbs. Then you make your way downstairs, to the kitchen. You grab a cup and open the water tap. Put nothing came out.

"Dafuq?" You think out loud. You try again a few times, but nothing seems to work.

'What's happening? I gotta wake up dad and let hum fix this shit.' Still groggy from your sleep, you make yout way to your parents' bedroom. You knock on the door thrice.

"Mooooom, daaaaaaad, wake uuuupp!" You expect some noises from them stirring in their bed, but you hear nothing.  
>You open the door and step in your parents' bedroom.<p>

"Come ooon, we have a probleeeemm, wake uuup!" You keep saying while you make your way to their bed. Your eyes are now accustomed to the darkness and you see everything clearly.

You see that their bodies are hidden underneath the covers. You shake the largest body, because that would be your dad.

"Daaaaaad!" You keep shaking the mass hidden by the covers.

"Dad! Wake up!" You start shouting very loud.

"Dad?" Still no response from either of the bodies.

You quickly grab the covers and throw them on the ground. And then you freeze.

You saw your parents, laying side by side. Everything would have been ok, if not from the deep slice in both theur throats and the puddle of blood they created.

"MOM! DAD! WHAT THE.. NO! PLEASE NO! WAKE UP!" You manage to say with tears in running down your cheeks.

And then you wake up.

You are breathing heavily and your whole body is sweating. It was daytime. You look at the clock. It is 9:12 AM.

'Oh my fucking god, it was just a dream.'

You get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. You turn on the water tap. Water ran out of it.

You release a breath you didn't realize you were holding. 'Holy fucking shit.'

You walk parents' room and silently open the door. You see that they are peacefully sleeping. And no blood at all.

You close the door and go back to your own room.

'Damn, that's a crazy wake up call.'

You decide to go back to sleep, because it's way to early for you to wake up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

'Shit, I have school.' Best first thought of the day. You press the snooze button a few times before getting out of bed.

**(Time Skip)**

You arrive at school, just in time. You quickly walk to your classroom and take a seat. At that moment the bell rings, signifying the start of the lesson.

As the teacher starts talking, you start looking around class.

'Where is Tia at?' You start thinking. You couldn't find her anywhere in the class. 'Is she sick or something like that?'

"Hey Mark?" You whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Tia today?"

"No, haven't seen her enter the school." He quickly whispers back.

"Ok, thanks."

'So she won't come to school today? I wonder what happened.'

The rest of the day passes by in a whim.

**(Time Skip: Nighttime)**

Darkness.

All you can see is darkness.

You don't feel anything. You seem to be standing on some kind of invisible floor.

Then, you hear a sound. It isn't very loud, but it's clearly there. You close your eyes and concentrate on the sound.

'What is it?' You start thinking, 'It sounds like...hiccups? Or crying? Or small sobs? Wait, whose voice is that? I know it...'

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-_

You wake up, heavily breathing, and quickly press the snooze button.

'What the fuck? Why do I get these dreams? And whose voice was that?' You start thinking, 'God, this is tiring.' You sigh and start with your morning routine.

**(Time skip: 30 minutes later)**

You arrive at school, 10 minutes early. You park your bike and walk to the table in front of the classroom in which your first class will be in and take a seat. As you sit down, you let your mind wander.

'Ok, so yesterday I dreamt about my parents getting killed. That was fucked up. Then I dream about me standing in some kind of void with someone else, The other person was crying. AND on top of all that shit, I recognized the person's voice, but I can't put my finger on it. Now, whay yhe fuck does all of that mean? Does it connect? Then how does it connect?' Your brains work overtime, and come to a conclusion. Something awful is going to happen, or already has happened. Normally you wouldn't think of that shit, but you don't see another solution for this mystery. Or maybe, just maybe, those dreams have no meaning. But then why did you get those nightmares? You aren't stressed or something like that. You never get nightmares.'

_RINGRINGRING_

You get pulled back to reality. It seems that, while you were in thought, nearly the whole class was looking at you.

"What, do I have something on my face?" You ask a little irritated. Everyone quickly looks away. You sigh and enter the classroom.

Tia shows up at the last second. She walks to her spot next to you and takes a seat.

"Hey." You greet her.

"Hi" She greets back.

Tia wasn't in her usual mood. 'What happened to her?' You start wondering. She was kind of...sleepy? Sad? Tired? Something like that.

"You okay, Tia?" You ask. You were a bit worried about her. You haven't seen her eyes since she came in. You couldn't, because her messy ponytailed hair overshadowed them, and because she never faced you, not even when you greeted her.

"Don't worry." Tia reacts.

'She isn't denying that something's wrong.' Now you are starting to get really worried. Her facial expression was like: "Fuck my life. I hate everyone. Kill me please." You hadn't even seen her eyes yet. You will always help one of your true friends.

"You know can tell me anything right? I'm always there for my friends." You try to convince her.

She didn't react.

"Class, open your books on page 243 and..."

And so the class started.

**(Time skip: Lunch Break)**

_RINGRINGRING_

'God, finally it's over.' You think.

You look over to your right, to Tia. She had already packed her bag and was walking away. You still haven't had a chance to see her eyes. It seems she knows you can read emotions right from the face.

Either that, or something is terribly wrong. You hope the first one. You furiously hope the first one. But your brain says something else.

'Oh god, please let my instincts be wrong.'

You pack your bag and leave the classroom. Tia had vanished completely. You decide to go find her near the end of the break.

(Timeskip: 25 minutes later)

You decide it's been long enough and start looking for Tia. And after 5 minutes, you find her, opening her locker and geabbing some books out of it. And then, for the first time today, you saw her eyes. Those eyes weren't right. They were...dull? Lifeless? Those eyes...

Those eyes basically screamed: "Help me, Something's wrong, Something happened, Something's very wrong...

You immediately walked over to her.

_RINGRINGRINGRING_

The bell sounded, siginifying the classes had started. But you didn't care. All you were seeing were those eyes.

"Hey Tia." You try to greet her casually.

"Hi."

"You sure that you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me."

'Goddammit Tia, what happened.' You say in your head.

"Tia," You try to say with authority, "Look at me, please."

She then looked at you with those eyes.

"Now tell me that you are allright."

"I already told you to not wor-" She was about to look away.

"Tia!" You grab her by her shoulders, not too harsh ofcourse. "I want you to tell me YOU are allright." You said while keeping eye contact.

In the meantime, everyone had left the hallways and was in a classroom.

"J-John, I-I'm..." Tia tried to say.

"Tia," You say with a gentle voice, "It's impossible for me not to worry about you, if you're nearly falling apart."

She then looked down, so her hair was overshadowing her eyes yet again. You see two streams of liquid flowing down both her cheeks. And you see her quivering lips.

"Oh god, Tia, stop pushing all the emotions inside. It needs to come out." You say as you move to hug her.

Nornally you would never, never, seriously NEVER, hug anyone. But with someone as close as Tia crying in front of you, you realised that a hug was probably what she needed.

You were right.

After a few seconds, she started crying for real, without trying to keep it in. She hugged you like you were some kind of life line.

"That's it, don't keep it in." You say as you rub and pat her back.

You stayed like that for about five minutes. Then Tia started to calm down a bit.

You pull back from the hug and look at Tia. Her eyes weren't so lifeless anymore. Now they were just sad. 'Well, it's an improvement.'

"You that I'm always there for you, right? You don't have to hide anything from me." You say with a small smile on your face.

"T-Thank you." She managed to say.

"So, mind telling me why you're so emotional?" You ask.

She then looks at you.

"M-My parents," Tia said, "They're in..." She gulps and takes a deep shaky breath.

"They're in coma."

**Tun Tunn Tuuuunnnnnnnn **

**Oohhhh damn guys! It's been quite a long time since the first chap, Pls don't hate me, Youknow school and stuff. But what did you think? Guess you didn't expect that, huh? It seems John's dreams did have a meaning. And 3 guesses whose voice it was in the second dream. xD  
>Anyways, this is what happens when you write with a slow RnB song in the background. :D And I think I will mix in the bleach world pretty soon! Don't know yet how, but I'll do it.<strong>  
><strong>I don't have a plot yet, I make this things up while writing, so anything can happen in this story!<strong>  
><strong>This chap was longer than the first one. I'm gonna try to make each chapter about this long, or longer. I know the joy of having a long chapter to read. Ultimate goal will be 20K+ words in one chapter!<strong>  
><strong>And at last, REVIEWS PLEAZZZ! (AND THX TO THE FOLLOWERS AND REVIEWERS! YOU'RE AWESOME!)<strong>

**MrBlacknWhite out!**


End file.
